


Short Temper

by DomestiicSoup (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gore, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DomestiicSoup
Summary: Sollux made a very big mistake. He might’ve just... killed someone.





	Short Temper

“So, ED.” Sollux chuckled to himself before continuing, “You do know, even here, in this gog forsaken hellhole, FF will never fucking care about you?”

Eridan’s face was hot, he hated Sollux beyond kismessitude. He wanted to beat Sollux’s face into the ground. 

Sollux broke into a fit of laughter, putting his face in his hand and kneeling over in satisfaction. 

“You piece of shit...” Eridan clenched his fist and teeth simultaneously. He felt his feet moving without his control.

Before he knew it, Sollux was on the ground getting his face beaten into the concrete next to the beach. He felt a tooth pop, his nose break. Damn. This seadweller was strong.

Sollux pushed Eridan off him with all his might, and flipped their positions. “YOU KNOW WHAT, ED!?”

Sollux began pummeling his fists into Eridan’s face. He felt Eridan’s nose crack, but he kept going.

“You’re NOTHING!” He broke the highblood’s horn clean off. “You’re WORTHLESS!”

He grabbed the purple blood’s throat and began to choke him. “You’re just a BOTHER TO EVERYONE AROUND YOU!”

Eridan grabbed at the yellow blood’s arm.  
“Nobody cares about you.” Sollux could feel the other’s skull begin to cave.

“You’re a waste of fucking space. You’re just an annoying bitch. You moan and whine about nothing. You’re just an asshole and all you do is make everyone around you feel horrible. You’re so fucking good at making everyone HATE themselves because you exist.” Sollux landed the final blow to Eridan’s face. 

He suddenly realized what he had done. He just killed someone. Eridan’s face bloody and broken, his neck bruised and his face purple with both blood and the lack of oxygen. 

Sollux stood up, slowly freaking out. He looked around and ran. He ran as far as he could. He ran with tears streaming down his cheeks. He ran, covered in violet colored blood. 

He just ran. And he never looked back.


End file.
